Blood That Stains
by Ringer11
Summary: An investigation leads to the discovery of Finn's long lost daughter, who came to Vegas looking for her biological mother but, ends up as the prime suspect in a murder case. Will Finn be able to handle the emotion and the pain that comes along with it? How will the CSI'S react? *This is an episode that I thought of, I might turn it into a season if I get positive reviews*
1. Chapter 1

She grips her hand around the shot glass as if her life depends on it, making the veins in her pale white hand stick out. A man, dressed in a black suit and a red tie walks up to her, holding a bouquet of flowers. The girl finally gets the courage to bring the shot glass to her lips and just as she does, the man taps her on the shoulder and shoves the bouquet in front of his face.

"Jake!" The girl squeals and slams her shot glass down on the bar counter, making clear liquid spill everywhere. The man throws his arms around the girl and squeezes her back tightly.

"I'm just in town for a bit, but I had to stop by and see you." He hands the girl the flowers and she does a happy dance on the spot.

"How did you know where to find me?"

Jake shrugs. "I know a few people. Anyway, I thought you could use a little cheering up, I know times have been rough."

"Jake," the girl waves him off. "You shouldn't have!"

"I heard you're trying to find your Mom."

The girl is suddenly quiet at the mention of her Mom. She bites her lower lip and closes her eyes as if she were remembering a painful memory. When she opens them, she's a whole new person. Her face lights up into a smile and she kisses the man forcefully, and he kisses her back.

"Want to go back to my hotel room," she traces her finger along the shoulder of his suit. "Jakey?"

Jake thinks about this for a moment before kissing her back and nodding his head eagerly. The girl takes his hand and drags him out of the bar and towards the elevator of the hotel, where they get in and the doors close behind them.

...

"What do we have?" Sara asks, ducking underneath the yellow 'do not cross' tape. Nick looks up from examining the blood pool at his feet. He looks up at the tall building above him and then back down to the pavement, where the blood lies drying up in the heat of the sun.

"Well, down here, we have a blood pool."

"And up there?" Sara points up to an open window at the top of the hotel.

"Is our victim." Nick says, snapping a picture of the blood.

Sara sighs and continues her way through the hotel lobby where she is greeted by Brass, who joins her as she walks to the elevator.

"Good morning Sara," he nods to her coffee in her hand. "How's the coffee?"

"Great, it's fresh, it's delicious and... where are you going with this?"

Brass presses the elevator button to go up. "You might want to ditch the coffee," they step into the elevator and Brass pushes the top floor. "You'll just see it in the trash can later."

On the top floor, police are everywhere; scattered in the hallway, talking among themselves, talking to guests on the floor. When the nearest garabge can come along, Sara tosses it in without hesitation; she knows that when Brass says to lose the coffee, he means it.

"Hey Sara," Greg says while standing outside the taped off hotel room door with his head out the window. "How are you this morning?"

"I haven't decided yet," she peers over the window and looks down to where Nick stands, still looking at the pool of blood. "No blood on the window sill, we can rule out our victim hanging out the window."

"We can definitely rule that out."

"What do you mean?"

Greg's face goes white and he shakes his head. "Take a look for yourself."

Sara turns away and pushes open the door carefully and closes her eyes at the sight of the room. Every where, there is blood. This isn't unusual for Sara but, the blood cannot just belong to one person. The wall with sunlight streaming through the window is covered in blood; splattered of course but some is one the ceiling and some is on the baseboard. She turns her head to the other wall and sees that it too, is drenched in blood; including the TV.

"Where's the body?" Sara asks once she hear's someone's footsteps walk in. It's Brass, and he bends down to pick up a shard of glass with his white glove. The shard of glass is the only evidence of foul play in the hotel room; besides the blood.

"We have one dead body in the bathroom and his name is Jake Lanoway age twenty, no sign of blood anywhere, not even on his body. And the other belonged to a girl, seventeen years of age."

"Where's her body?"

"In the hospital where she is recovering from a minor stab wound. She was found in the room across the hallway."

Sara walks a few steps into the bathroom where she finds a man, Jake, lying face down on the bathroom floor with his head almost decapitated. She puts on her gloves and lifts his body up carefully and finds that Brass was right; there is no trace of blood on the tiled floor, his body, or his clothes.

"Do you think this was a body dump?" Sara asks but before Brass can answer, Greg is calling them from the hallway.

"Guys, I think you should see this."

Brass and Sara rush over to the window where they find Greg holding an unfolded piece of paper. "You won't believe what I just found."

Sara takes it from his hand and scans it and then hands it to Brass. "This isn't good," she turns her back to Greg and Brass who are now discussing the piece of paper in the background. Sara brings out her phone and dials Russell, who answers on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Russell, the girl we picked up from the hotel today, her name is Jenna Finlay, and you'll never guess who she's related to. And why she's in Vegas."

_**So I really wanted to write this as a screenplay but, Fanfiction would take it down if I did so I'm very sorry if my third person writing is very crappy. I hope you all like this! Review please! This is an episode I thought of and I really wanted to write it down. **_


	2. Chapter 2

"One, two, three," Finn counts down as she holds the gun firmly in her hand with her finger hovering over the trigger. Before she can pull it she sighs and puts the gun back down on the counter. "Stupid ear muffs," she mumbles to herself as she untangles the headset from her wild blonde hair. "That's better." She smiles once she is adjusted properly and she has the gun in her hand again, aiming it at the fake targets on the wall.

"Finn?" Russell opens the door harshly until it slams against the wall. In alarm, Finn pulls the trigger and the bullet ends up going into the wall above the target.

"Dammit Russell," she takes off the ear muffs. "I'm practicing my shooting."

"No time for that, we have a girl in the hospital."

"Gunshot or stab wound?" She picks up her gun again and aims it back at the target, closing one eye for a better aim.

"Stab wound."

"How old?"

"Seventeen."

"Why are you bothering me with this?"

Russell crosses the room and puts his hand on top of the gun, lowering it so he looks down into Finn's eyes. "Do you recognize this girl?"

He shows her a picture of a long haired brunette with freckles all over her face. She has a bruised eye and a swollen lip and a noticeable long pink scar running across her right cheek. Finn shakes her head and walks away from the gun, putting her ear muffs back on the shelf.

"Sorry, am I supposed to know her?"

"You should, or have you not seen her in seventeen years?"

"Russell, what are you talking about?"

"She's your daughter Finn, or so that's what the evidence is telling me so far."

Russell walks away from her, leaving Finn alone with the picture of her beaten daughter in her hand.

...

The hospital is quiet and not much is happening. The only noise is the raspy and short breaths that Jenna Finlay takes as she lies in her hospital bed, looking out the window.

"Jenna Finlay?" Russell asks as he approaches Jenna's bed. Jenna tries to sit up but it is clear that she can't because of the stab wound in her chest. "It's okay, you don't have to sit up." Russell takes a seat next to her bed.

"Thanks." Jenna mumbles as she looks away from Russell and back out the window.

Russell sighs and pauses before he speaks. He hated doing this more than anything but, it was Finn's daughter, and he had to find out what happened.

"Jenna, can you tell me what happened to you last night?" he asks but Jenna doesn't respond. He looks at the flowers on the bedside table and tries a different approach. "I once left my home to venture off into the world, to see what the world had to offer."

Jenna looks to Russell now, intrigued with what he has to say.

"That's what you did, you ventured off to a new city where you wanted to find something, am I right?"

"It's not as easy as it sounds."

"It certainly is not. Everyone thinks it'll be easy, but you hit a few bumps along the way."

Jenna smiles meekly. "I guess that's what happened to me. I hit a few bumps along the way."

"Would you like to tell me about those few bumps, Jenna?"

Jenna turns her attention back to the window, where nothing but the sun and the white clouds can be seen. "It might rain today."

Russell nods his head and gets up from the chair, knowing that he might not get anywhere with her today. He walks out of the room and is greeted by Sara.

"Hey, how is she?"

"She's holding up, she won't talk about last night. She's in a traumatic state right now but hopefully she'll come through."

"The shard of glass Brass found in the hotel room that Jake was found dead in, I found a glass coffee table in the lobby that had a piece missing from it, but no sign of Jake or Jenna's blood."

"This killer is making our job a hell of a lot harder by being neat."

"The piece of paper that Greg found by the window sill has Jenna's fingerprints all over it. She was definitely carrying it with her before the incident."

"Where is she?" Sara and Russell's heads turn to the source of the frantic voice which of course, belongs to Finn.

"I'm sorry but she's resting right now." The nurse tries to reason with Finn, putting a hand out in front of her to stop but as usual, Finn is determined and just pushes her hand away. Finn doesn't stop until Russell steps out in front of her with Sara crossing her arms on the other side of him.

"Finn you can't see her." Sara says abruptly.

Finn scoffs and looks to Sara, looking her up and down. "Last time I checked I was her mother."

"Actually last time I checked, you weren't the legal guardian of Jenna Finlay. She may have your last name, but Maria Shepard is Jenna's legal mother."

"Was, Jenna's legal mother. She died in a car accident five mobths ago."

"I have to phone Brass." Sara says, walking away. Finn and Russell look at each other for a moment and then, Finn makes a move by lunging towards the door. Russell catches her just in time but not before Finn can catch a glimpse of Jenna. A soft choke escapes Finn's throat and her eyes start to water.

"I know, I know, it's okay." Russell hugs Finn back, holding her tightly so she won't fall onto the dirty hospital floor beneath them.

"She's just so..." Finn manages to get out before she collapses to the floor and breaks down into full sobs. Russell gently guides her to the wall so she is still looking at him.

"Finn, I know how hard this must be for you, but when was the last time you saw Jenna?"

"When-she-was-six years-old," Finn manages to get out in between sobs. "I was invited to her birthday party. Maria was speaking with me then."

"And why isn't she speaking with you now?"

Finn looks deep into Russell's eyes, searching for an answer to a question she didn't even know she was asking. "Because, she died five months ago."

...

"Oh, hey, Hodges," Sara tracks down a frantic Hodges back at the crime lab, who is trying to make a beeline to the washroom. He runs a hand through his white hair before looking down at Sara.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you looked up anything on Jenna. We know that she is for sure Finn's daughter but who is her father?"

"A criminal who goes by the name of Miller the Killer. Can I please go to the washroom now?" He takes a step towards the washroom but Sara is quick to take a step with him.

"Miller the Killer? Isn't that the guy who murdered five women in Los Angeles?"

"He was caught, interrogated and then released by the police."

"Right, because they didn't have enough evidence against him."

"And when they did, he had left Los Angeles before they could say..." Hodges trails off once he hears a toilet flush in the washroom. "Hold that thought." He says and runs into the washroom. Sara chuckles to herself as she shuffles the pieces of paper in her hand.

...

"So, what do we have here Doc?"

"Here we have Jake Lanoway, twenty years old and a local from Los Angeles."

"Where Jenna grew up."

Doc pauses and turns to Morgan. "After seventeen years, Finn is finally reunited with her daughter."

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way. Finn chose to leave her daughter."

"Either way, they're together again," Doc turns back to Jake and points his bloody glove to the slit in Jake's throat that was deep enough to almost tear his head off. "Cause of death is a sharp object, most likely a knife or another neat cutting tool to the neck. Jake bled out before he could even process what was happening."

"Did you find anything unusual?"

"Yes, that I didn't have to hose the body down to look at him. Why was there no blood at the crime scene except for the walls?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out. So far our killer really knows how to clean but we tested the walls and they were a mixture of Jake's blood, Jenna's blood, and another unknown female's blood."

Doc raises an eyebrow. "So there was another female involved?"

"Yes and hopefully unlike Jake, she's still alive."

"And has a good head on her shoulders," Doc adds before shaking his head disapprovingly at Jake. "Kids these days just don't know how to stop violence."

"I hear you, but, whoever did this has some serious talking to do. And some serious dodging of Finn's bullets."

**_I hope you all are liking this! I'll try to update every night! :) _**


End file.
